palette_paradefandomcom-20200215-history
Manet
"Keep an eye on my shine. The envious from others is my motive power." Édouard Manet (マネ Mane) is a character in the otome game Palette Parade. He is the representation of the French painter of the same name and is part of the Impressionism movement. Appearance Manet is depicted with grey short hair with orange eyes. He wears orange long sleeve shirt with black and orange vest, grey long plants with a brown holster around the waist, and dark brown shoes. Personality Manet has the charisma that challenges the majority without hesitation also with a spirit of rebellion against authority. Monet, Renoir, Sisley and Bazille adore him. His interest include networking. Historical Background Impressionist painter Edouard Manet fell dramatically short in meeting his parents' expectations. Born in Paris on January 23, 1832, he was the son of Auguste Manet, a high-ranking judge, and Eugénie-Desirée Fournier, the daughter of a diplomat and the goddaughter of the Swedish crown prince. Affluent and well connected, the couple hoped their son would choose a respectable career, preferably law. Edouard refused. He wanted to create art. Manet's uncle, Edmond Fournier, supported his early interests and arranged frequent trips for him to the Louvre. His father, ever fearful that his family's prestige would be tarnished, continued to present Manet with more "appropriate" options. In 1848, Manet boarded a Navy vessel headed for Brazil; his father hoped he might take to a seafaring life. Manet returned in 1849 and promptly failed his naval examinations. He repeatedly failed over the course of a decade, so his parents finally gave in and supported his dream of attending art school. After six years as a student, Manet finally opened his own studio. His painting "The Absinthe Drinker" is a fine example of his early attempts at realism, the most popular style of that day. Despite his success with realism, Manet began to entertain a looser, more impressionistic style. Using broad brushstrokes, he chose as his subjects everyday people engaged in everyday tasks. His canvases were populated by singers, street people, gypsies and beggars. This unconventional focus combined with a mature knowledge of the old masters startled some and impressed others. After Manet’s unsuccessful attempt in 1865, he traveled to Spain, during which time he painted "The Spanish Singer." In 1866, he met and befriended the novelist Emile Zola, who in 1867 wrote a glowing article about Manet in the French paper Figaro. He pointed out how almost all significant artists start by offending the current public’s sensibilities. This review impressed the art critic Louis-Edmond Duranty, who began to support him as well. Painters like Cezanne, Gauguin, Degas and Monet became his friends. Some of Manet’s best-loved works are his cafe scenes. His completed paintings were often based on small sketches he made while out socializing. These works, including "At the Cafe," "The Beer Drinkers" and "The Cafe Concert," among others, depict 19th-century Paris. Unlike conventional painters of his time, he strove to illuminate the rituals of both common and bourgeoisie French people. His subjects are reading, waiting for friends, drinking and working. In stark contrast to his cafe scenes, Manet also painted the tragedies and triumphs of war. In 1870, he served as a soldier during the Franco-German War and observed the destruction of Paris. His studio was partially destroyed during the siege of Paris, but to his delight, an art dealer named Paul Durand-Ruel bought everything he could salvage from the wreckage for 50,000 francs. Biography https://www.biography.com/people/edouard-manet-9397188 References Category:Impressionism Category:Characters Category:French painters